


Fragilidade

by juliacalasans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Hermione era acostumada a ser forte, mas quando Draco apareceu em sua vida, transformou-a em tudo aquilo que ela não queria ser: a garota vulnerável e frágil.Quando Hermione acorda para vida, percebeu o quanto a fragilidade era o centro de seu relacionamento,e, principalmente na boneca de porcelana que ela se tornara.Ele não a amava. Será?





	Fragilidade

Hermione esperava na sala precisa havia quase meia hora e mexia nervosa na barra das vestes violeta que usava, num claro sinal de impaciência. Seus cabelos, geralmente lanzudos e crespos, haviam sido caprichosamente alisados e caíam comportadamente por suas costas, uma cortina cor de chocolate sedosa e brilhante que fazia um contraste harmonioso com suas costas nuas.

A Granger estava apreensiva pela demora dele, mas sabia não podia culpá-lo. Ela que aparecera meia hora antes na sala precisa, porque realmente precisava de um tempo para ficar sozinha e pensar, pensar e pensar um pouco mais. A cabeça da adolescente, tão sabe-tudo, tão genial, parecia, naquele momento, de vidro. A própria Hermione se sentia muito frágil, como se qualquer toque a pudesse quebrá-la em mil pedaços... Principalmente se fosse um toque _dele._

Na verdade, ela já se quebrara há tempos. Há tempos Hermione Granger abrira mão do próprio orgulho para se machucar completamente e viver uma aventura da qual se arrependia amargamente. Ela amara e o amor era uma faca de dois gumes. Inconvenientemente, ela não conhecera a face romântica do sentimento e sim a mais pura amostra do masoquismo e da ilusão.

Aquilo a fragilizara.

O relógio na parede, subitamente, começou a fazer um barulho fino de sino, repetindo-se ritmicamente por seis vezes. Seis horas, pontualmente, a porta da sala precisa se abriu, revelando a face do homem que ela aprendera a amar; usava vestes negras que o deixavam com um ar de arrogância irrevogável. Quando ele a fitou, ela correspondeu o olhar com firmeza, respirando fundo.

_Vamos lá, Hermione, vamos lá. É hora de recuperar o controle de si mesma._

E assim ela foi até ele, os passos delicados, contados. Suas mãos finas se apertavam sem parar e os olhos atentos dele logo perceberam que, naquele dia, tudo seria diferente. Deu de ombros — não precisava dela, ela não era nem de longe tão necessária — e, sem delicadeza, beijou-a.

Fragilidade. Era tudo o que o beijo demonstrava.

As mãos dele passeavam pelos cabelos dela, fofos, mas estranhamente diferentes naquele dia e ele se perguntou o porquê de tudo aquilo, sem notar que ela se preocupava apenas fazer daquele beijo o mais memorável de todos — seria o último, afinal. Ela não era mais a Hermione que ele conhecera, nem a Hermione com a qual ele se divertia uma vez ou outra, e  enquanto suas mãos desciam pela pele delicada de seus ombros desnudos, ele gastou um segundo tentando descobrir quem era aquela garota.

Separaram-se. Hermione olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos frios e fraquejou por um curto instante, mas não podia, não deveria cair. Se ela fraquejasse, cuidaria para que o enterro fosse logo providenciado.

Por semanas, ela esperara para dizer aquelas palavras, sucumbindo sempre que ele a beijava. Mas Hermione simplesmente se cansara: cansara-se de viver de ilusões, de momentos quebrados e curtos, de sua frieza e de sua indiferença, de seu jeito sádico e de seus duplos sentidos. Cansara-se, principalmente, de seus sorrisos falsos e de suas palavras vazias, de suas mentiras que saíam suavemente dos lábios finos.  Ele sabia que tudo o que dizia a fizera se apegar a ele, mas não conseguia mais para continuar; estava exausta de sofrer e, principalmente, de sofrer _sozinha._ Era a hora de dar um basta naquela fantasia e acordar para a realidade.

— Acabou. — foi a única palavra que saiu de seus lábios.

— Como assim? — perguntou ele, com o mesmo tom suave que usava para enganá-la, para proferir todos os seus discursos enganosos, suas palavras doces e mentirosas. Ela o odiava.

— Acabou. Está tudo terminado entre nós.  Acabou. Terminou. Basta. — ela lutou para dar firmeza no que dizia, mas a palavras ondulavam no ar, facilmente quebráveis, assim como ela.

— Fiz algo que te magoou, querida?

Fragilidade. Era naquilo que ele se apoiara o tempo todo, a ferida que ele prometera curar, mas que cavava mais e mais. Hermione estava morrendo, pouco a pouco.

— Sim, você fez. — murmurou ela. — Você mentiu. Você me enganou. Você me usou. Você me fez acreditar que nós tínhamos alguma coisa, quando tudo não passou de uma diversão. Eu não sou nada para você. Você construiu um elo que me prendeu a você o tempo todo, baseado em mentiras e ilusões. Você nunca me amou. E mesmo assim, nunca deixou de dizer que me amava.

— Isso é verdade. — replicou ele, sorrindo docemente.

— Eu simplesmente subestimei você. Sempre foi isso, não é? Beijos e palavras, nada mais do que isso. E você contava que eu não percebesse, porque você descobriu aquilo que eu sempre quis esconder. 

— Isso também é verdade.

— E você não se importa nem um pouco. Nunca se importou. Nunca se importará. E por isso acabou. Porque eu não vou viver para sempre na sua teia, cansei de ser sua escrava. Você me ensinou como ser uma masoquista e fez isso parecer parte de quem eu sou, mas não é. Eu sou muito mais do que você. Muito mais. E acabou.

Ele se aproximou para beijá-la, para trazê-la de volta para ele, mas Hermione recuou. Seu olhar demonstrava de novo aquela vulnerabilidade que ele sempre viu nela, mas que demorara a descobrir como fazê-la aflorar.

— Eu prometo dizer a verdade. — ele sondou novamente, as palavras baixas, uma doce carícia que sempre a fazia voltar atrás.

Fragilidade. Era a arma que ele usava contra ela. Era a corrente que a fazia se agarrar mais e mais a ele. Mas não naquele momento.

— Não, você não promete. Você mente. Você é uma cobra escorregadia. Eu não confio em você. Saia daqui, Draco, e finja que nada disso aconteceu.

Draco olhou para ela, sorriu, mas ela não correspondeu seu sorriso. Sua varinha se materializara na mão trêmula e ela fracamente a apontou para o seu peito. Erguendo suas mãos num gesto de rendição, ele foi para a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

De joelhos, Hermione começou a chorar. Lágrimas de medo, de revolta, de raiva e de decepção. Ela se transformara naquilo que mais repugnava, uma bonequinha frágil de porcelana...

Quebrada. Frágil.

Fragilidade. O defeito que ela procura esconder, a base que ele encontrara para iludi-la, a arma que ele usara contra ela, e a campainha que a tinha feito acordar para a realidade na qual se encontrava. Fragilidade; aquilo que os unira, aquilo que a machucara e aquilo que destruíra tudo o que ela tanto lutara para construir. 


End file.
